batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spellbinder (TYK)
This is The Young Knight version of Spellbinder, he is only referred by his true name Delbert Billings, a former district attorney. The ring he wears is referred to as the Spellbinder ring. He is portrayed by Steven Weber. Biography (The Young Knight) Billings was born out of a family clan of illusionists. Much unknown of what happened to his family, but it can be deduced the clan could have been working as hired men to use their tricks against targets set up by a crime boss. Billings' father was then wearing the family's heirloom, the Spellbinder ring. It was soon found out the emerald inside the ring was known as the Spell's Eye, which holds the power to cast illusions. It could be deduced, Billings went to law school to get his degree to become a lawyer. Sometime before the start of the series, Billings was hired by Gotham's District Attorney Sam Howell to become one of his ADA's. Billings accepted. Billings mentioned he usually tried low profile cases. Season Two In Frame, Billings was tasked by Howell to handle the deputy mayor murder case and the only suspect Jason Powers. Det. Megan Alder, Det. Will Bourne, and Commissioner Woods were disappointed Howell didn't sent ADA Bridget Quinn, who used to worked with the officers. Billings was ready to prosecute and declare Jason the murderer. He wanted the tape the detectives found to force a confession. He wanted Alder out due to her possibly tainting the case. He and Bourne interrogated Jason for hours, until Billings made sure he was their guy. He had Jason arrested. Billings quickly made a speedy trial, but Jason's lawyer tried to do his best to get the tape out. However, the judge had the tape kept and about to make Jason guilty. Bruce Wayne along with Leo Foster's help probed to discover the deputy mayor was never shot, but was stabbed; the M.E's report was supposed to go to the detectives, but Billings intercepted it. Bruce then relook the tape to discover it was faked--the key point was the static interference that happened before the showing of Jason shooting the deputy mayor. Bruce realized all along Billings was the one who framed Jason for murder. Leo investigated Billings' background to inform Bruce the ring Billings always wear has the power to create illusions. Bruce noticing he has to stop Billings before Jason is brought to Blackgate. Bruce set up a meeting with him, Billings, Jason, Jason's lawyer, and Leo. Bruce tells everyone what he found about and has proof Billings framed Jason. Det. Alder arrived to arrest Billings, yet Bruce realized Billings were tricking them when Bruce noticed the Billings who they were cornering was an illusion. Bruce and the others eventually chased and capture the real Billings with the help of Det. Bourne spear tackling him to the ground. By the end, Jason's name was clear and Billings was brought to Blackgate; however, unbeknownst to the correction officers, he has possession of his ring. Between the events of Bastion and Tainted, Billings somehow used his ring to create an illusion which allows him to escape from Blackgate. He probably found out Howell immediately disowned him as a ADA. Filled with revenge against Bruce Wayne and Howell, Billings set a plan in motion. He knew Sconzeri was the central suspect in Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder. He shadowed Sconzeri and shot him to death. It can be assumed, Bruce heard the shot and found the gun. Billings was in a distance far away to see the detectives realizing what just happened. However, Billings dropped a card that would lead to his downfall. In Crossroads, Det. Alder, Agent Cutter, Leo, and Alfred discovered that it was Billings who framed Bruce for Sconzeri's murder. Det. Alder later learned by her partner Howell never returned to his office and that his investigator who found the suspected tape was Billings all along. He killed the real investigator and abducted Howell. Alder and Cutter deduced that Billings brought Howell captive at the Old Amusement Mile. They head there to save Howell and stop Billings. Billings almost had the greater hand and about shoot to Alder and Howell until Cutter tackled him again. Alder feared he could be another illusion, but realized Billings told her what if he was an illusion. She figured out that Billings was real. He is apprehended and his ring away from him. Season Three He has is seen, but is mentioned in Tempus, Part 2 as one of the Dark Knight's spellbinding foes. Season Four In Devil, Billings returns this time using Alfred as a tool to get into Wayne Industries. Using Alfred, Billings forces Allison Carter to try to establish control onto him. Alfred seeking Leo's help finds out Allison bailed Carter out and made him Wayne Industries newest legal counsel. However, Billings is trying to steal secret research and uses his ring to force Alfred and Allison to do his biding. However, Bruce returns to his trip to learn about Billing's scheme and eventually stopped Billings. However, before police could come and get him; Billings escape. Season Five He is mentioned in Zero by Det. Bourne as being "still on the run". Season Six In Hooked, Billings abducted a programmer Dr. Lance Pruitt. He forced Pruitt to create a game where Billings used his Spellbinder ring to alter the programming as the game is soon used to mesmerize suspecting kids; Billings used these brainwashed kids to commit robbery for him. Vicki Vale uncovered the story of the kids and the game, and Billings and Pruitt uses the game against Vicki. Bruce and Alfred uncover Billings as the true mastermind; while seeking Lucius' help to revert the corrupted programming. In the end, Billings and Pruitt are sent to jail; Vicki and the kids are restored to normal; and the game is destroyed. Victims/Crimes *He had the deputy mayor murdered. *He killed the crime boss Sconzeri. *He framed Jason Powers for the deputy mayor's murder by creating an illusion of Jason shooting the deputy. *He framed Bruce Wayne for Sconzeri's murder by creating an illusion of Bruce shooting Sconzeri. *He killed one of Howell's investigators. *He kidnapped DA Sam Howell. *He used Alfred and Allison Carter to help him steal valuable Wayne Industries secrets. *He manipulated Dr. Lance Pruitt and corrupted a video game. *He used the game and hypnotized several kids as well as Vicki Vale to commit robberies. Appearances *TYK Season 2 **2.20 "Frame" **2.23 "Crossroads" *Season 4 **4.17 "Devil" *Season 6 **6.07 "Hooked" Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains